Mike Learns His Lesson
by BarbieHale
Summary: Mike and his big head has finally took things to far and now Edward has to do somthing and Mike does something shoking but has he finally learnt his lesson? 'No one can resist my hansome dashing good looks I AM MIKE NEWTON' LOl. :D


This is a oneshot where Mike Newton says some things to bella and our lovable Edward swoops in and save the day oh and he also scears Mike. LOL :D xxx

MikePov

Todays the day! Im gonna aske ot BELLA SWAN! So what if she's with Cullen? I know for a fact she only with him to make me jelous. Today shes gonna leap into my arms and we will get married yeah i can just picture her in a small pink bikini. She says she dosnt like pink but i know better... what kind of girl dosent like pink? anyway and we will get married and we will go on our honeymon to somewhere like... that blackpool place in England? No! our honeymoon will be in DISNEY LAND! Who dosnt like disney land? Cullen probably dosnt like disney land. THEN we will get busy and she will pop ut a few little Mike Newton Jr's i mean how hard can it be t have a baby? She's gonna be MY grilfriends after today Not MR. Pretty boy posh expensive volvo owner Cullen! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I mean who could resist me awsome good looks and dashing smile? NO ONE! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

"MIKE BRECKFASTS READY!"

"COMING MUMMY!"

EdwardPov

Hahaha! Mike gonna try and ask Bella out today! HAHAHA! When Alice told us my Bella had a look of pure discust on her face! Well at least I dont have to worry about her running off with Newton.

"so what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked us

"What?" I asked

"You know... To make him pay for trying to steal your girl dude!" He said punching my shoulder.

"Oh I've all ready seen!" Alice said fighting a laugh.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Emmett screamed bouncing in place with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"I'll tell you when Edwards gone." She said

"Awwww..."

AT SCHOOL!

SOme RaNdOm KiD...

I walked up the school path and saw that Mike Newton dude taliking to that Chick bella as if he had a chance with her she's well outta his leauge! then suddnly that Edward Cullen dude she's seeing came storming rund the corner and punched mike sending him flying and he looked like he had a broken nose. CUllen picked Newton up off the grund and whisperd somthing in Newtons ear that made newton...

BellaPov

Edward had stalked off somewhere mubling things about stupid know it all not telling pixies... He's probably on about Alice...

"Hey Bella!" ugh the one person i hate the most said next to me. How did i not notice? Oh right i was thinking about Edward whith is messy bronze hair and his smoldering topaz eyes with his strong jaw line and full lips that could do more that kiss... NO BAD BELLA STOP! FOCAS!

"Oh yeah erm... Hiya... Mike..." GO AWAY!

"Willyougoonadatewithmebella!?"

"What?"

"Will you go on a date with me Bella?" He asked alot more confidently. Is this dude bi-polar or somthing?

"No Mike I have a boyfriend!" i said shoked he has even seen me and Edward kiss numerus times!

"So? Dump that low life trash bag and date me! The amazing and awsome-" and annoying "Mike Newton!" He said smileing at me with a look that was sopposed to look sexual and smolering like Edward does but in stead he looked like he was trying to pass kidney stones. Yeah that bad.

"Exues ME!?"

"Come on Bella! Let me get into your pants i know your easy!" He said getting mad. Yep defintley Bi-Polar.

I raised my hand to slap him but before i could Edward was their and had punched mike who was now on the ground holding a broken nose. Kids were sorrounding us chanting 'Fight'.

He wore a merdorus expression and picked mike up of the ground by his throat i hurd numerus ghasps in our audience and whispers about how strong Edward was.

I was close enough to here what Edward whisperd in Mike's ear.

"You ever talk to her agein and i will personally rip you limb from limb you better stay the fuck away from her Newton! She's mine! She's in love with me get over your self. Come near her, me or any off my family and i will give you a death that makes Jigsaw look like a saint!" he whisperd in a low dangerus voice.

Mike nodded and he was so sceared that he...

PEED HIMSELF!1

YAY!REVIEW ON WHAT U THINK BOUT IT DID U THINK IT WAS GUD OR BAD? PLZ REVIEW TNX BBES!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
